sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chant Allegre
Overview Chant is an 18 year old hedgehog that inhabits and conducts research in a state-of-the-art college within the desert city of Los Justos. As a student working towards a degree in sound engineering, Chant has a higher knowledge of music and the science behind audio itself. He has dark gray fur, green eyes, is of short stature compared to other of the same age, and has short, white, wavy spines that travel up his forehead to the back of his neck. Despite wielding a relatively unconventional weapon, Chant uses the Versetto-Arco in a way similar to a sword. Instead of hacking and slashing through targets, however, Chant uses the sharp, metal wire of the bow to slit and slice the enemy. The connecting attack produces generates a melodious note and charges the bow with energy; with the sound and effect differing depending on who or what is struck. Ordinary enemies and most inanimate objects only produce a sound, having no special effect. Personality Chant is a studious and quiet person whose attitude makes him seem distant. While he does not socialize often, he is focused and hardworking. Chant will not stop a task until he achieves a goal. While he pretends to be fully confident in his abilities and never likes to receive help from others, he always second guesses his decisions, especially in dire situations. He can plan ahead rather well, but isn't good at split-second decisions and if he makes a wrong move, he could start panicking and choking, afraid to take the next step. His dedicated nature also stirs impatience when those around him refuse to cooperate and listen to a plan. While not necessarily a control-freak, Chant believes that any refusal to even think about his plan, or understand why an idea was conceived is an attack on his character. He is not afraid to voice his frustration when he is being ignored. History Backstory Is there anything to do in Los Justos? One would think that a college town would be a vast urban center of shops, restaurants, and things to do. This is not the case, unfortunately. South Justos University simply sits in the middle of the parched earth, barely anything surrounding it. Perhaps that is why the facility attracted many scientific scholars and student, ready to use the blank, vast space for all kinds of projects and experiments. Therefore, one could imagine how happy an aspiring audio-technician would be to be accepted. Chant Allegre was said applicant, moving onto the campus and working as soon as he heard the news. This was the opportunity of the lifetime and the true beginning of his career. Classes began as normal; the boring stuff that everyone has to get through before they go into the more specialized courses. It was rather humdrum at first, but his class in music theory kept him interested, trucking through the first semester. His professor saw potential and gave a great amount of attention to Chant and a few other students. Then one day, the teacher, Dr. Garett Sueno revealed his secret inventions to this small group of students, who he saw the greatest potential and enthusiasm in. Sueno created the Project VERSETTO, a group of musical devices designed to create music off any surface they are used on. They serve a greater purpose, however. Inspired by magical, ritualistic relics of the local ancient situation, these tools also have the ability to resonate energy, whether magical or technological. Sueno knew that his project had to be kept in secrecy. There had recently been a transfer of power within the university, a new principal had been elected. On a suspicion of the new leader, he distributed the instruments to Chant and his cohorts. Perhaps it’s no coincidence that things began to hit the fan at Justos. Computers went haywire, supposed supernatural occurrences; all after the higher up change in power. In his second semester, Chant studied abroad, travelling from various school to school to learn about the science and structure of audio and music. With a newfound, extensive knowledge of acoustics and audio, Chant returned back to his original campus. It was only a mere day after it had been absolutely shut down. The power-grid of the desert complex had been completely mangled and destroyed. Injured and terrified students were evacuated. Chant explored the mechanical ruins, finding a mangled corpse of his former professor next to a notebook, filled with charts, glyphs and passages of traditional magic. Diagrams were drawn, linking science with sorcery and how sound allows for the harmony of the two. Chant pulled out the bow from his backpack. Was this destruction from some ancient, angry spirit feared by the natives of Justos? Probably not, but there had to be some greater person or force that conducted the meltdown. Both way, Chant’s studies abroad and newfound information would be perfect to solving the mystery, even if he knew that his circumstance and the Versetto-Arco would bind him to the even for a long time. Fighting Style and Abilities Fighting Style Chant uses his medium ranged, magical weapon to quickly approach an opponent, take or disable them, and use their own abilities against them. Because of this, the musical hedgehog struggles against ranged opponents and those who can outmaneuver him. He has very few defensive options and almost no way to block an attack in combat, as V-arco is very narrow and can be broken just as easily as a normal violin bow. His speed and his ability to use the power of others makes him a very versatile fighter, however, as his weapon allows him to change and adapt around the enemy. Abilities Affrettando Chant can channel energy while running with V-Arco, dragging it through the air and boosting his speed, accelerating more and more over time. Portamento By fighting and "playing" V-Arco, energy is stolen and channel from his opponent and used against the foe in subsequent attacks. The effect and noise depends on the target struck and must constantly be recharged through the course of the battle. Without energy, the V-Arco is simply a bow with a sharp metal wire. Cadenza Chant releases V-Arco's stored energy, creating a powerful sonic burst, knocking both Chant and his opponent away. This ability is not affected by whatever energy was absorbed, as the power is converted into the bow's own type of energy. Sostenuto When V-Arco has been charged with a target's power, it can be wielded similar to a sword, but hacks and slashes leave an "after image" of the attack charged with whatever power was stolen. This after image can be launched in as an energetic projectile. This uses far more charge than simply striking an opponent, though, exhausting energy far faster. Extras Personal Stats Simplified Combat Stats Theme Song Cyberwave Orchestra - Echoes of Eternity https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG6T7wedH6w Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males